poklefandomcom-20200213-history
Phil
Phil is a supporting ally in Milky Star Nightmares. He appears in most episodes and helps out Kirby with any situations going on in Milky Star Town. Phil is quite dependent on others especially King Dedede. He is usually afraid of everyone since he has never really experienced many foes. But he will do anything to protect everyone. He and the other waddle dees like to follow others most of the time and don't really care about the surroundings around them. Physical Appearance Phil is an orange sort of puffball like Kirby. He has no mouth but has yellow feet. He also has light orange cheeks. History Backstory Phil was considered to be a strange Waddle Dee since he would do some unusual things. Such as spinning around in circles. But Phil did have some really great friends, one of them being Jonathan. He met Jonathan when waddling around Whispy Forest, they began to talk more to each other and became really good friends after that. They then both began to work for King Dedede and they both loved that job. Milky Star Nightmares Season 1 Meet Ybrik Phil invents a cloning machine along with his best friend, Jonathan. Once they finished the invention and began to summon the clone, they immediately regretted it. King Dedede sends both Phil and Jonathan along with Ybrik to go on a scavenger hunt in Whispy Forest. Phil and Jonathan would end up being inhaled by Ybrik for not following one of his orders. They would be rescued by Kirby after Ybrik was defeated. Ybrik's Return He only appears for a short time when he tells Dedede about the strange portal in the castle and then he stops appearing in the episode. The Ultimate Gourmet Race Contest Phil appears after Kirby restores everybody in Dream Land. Ybrik's ReReturn He appears alongside with Kirby, Jonathan, Chef Kawasaki,and Lucas in order to defeat Ybrik. When Ybrik rewrites the entire story of Milky Star Nightmares, Phil rescues Meta Knight who then stops Ybrik's corrupted story. Waddle Doo Sucks Phil is in King Dedede's Castle along with Jonathan and Lucas. Phil joins Lucas when he asks to play a game, they both go outside to play a game called "Biting Heads". Soon Jonathan talks to Phil and they both go somewhere else to talk about something. They soon eavesdrop on a few mid-bosses including the supposed leader named Dubior. After Dubior kills Kibble Blade, Jonathan and Phil proceed to follow Dubior and his other friends. Phil and Jonathan end up stumbling upon another dimension. They hear a weird song and discover that it is coming from a large tower, they climb up the tower and encounter Alternate Chef Kawasaki. They mistake him for the Kawasaki in their dimension but they soon find out that they are in fact in another dimension. They stumble upon Alternate Kirby who tells them about the dimension they are in which is called "Land Dream", Phil and Jonathan ask where Dubior and the others went which Alternate Kirby tells them that he saw them passing by. Alternate Kirby tells them that they must be in Alternate King Dedede's "cattle" and that they must get there fast. Both, Phil and Jonathan follow Alternate Kirby and they soon find Dubior who already obtains the energy sphere. They find Alternate King Dedede who is sitting in his "cattle" doing nothing about his surroundings. Phil tries to fight Moundo but ends up getting brutally stomped by him. After Jonathan defeats Moundo, Phil and Jonathan end up going back to their home dimension. Dreams Come True During a battle in Milky Star Town, Phil tells Jonathan that they need to do something. Jonathan tells Phil to throw a paper ball at Evil Kirby. The plan fails horribly and Phil ends up getting hit by Evil Kirby. Personality Phil is quite energetic but isn't very smart. His ideas can work sometimes but are mostly ideas that resolve into even more situations. Even though Phil is not intelligent he still manages to be positive all the time and doesn't worry that much unlike Jonathan. He can be too energetic which can result in annoying others most of the time including King Dedede. Abilities Phil, like many other characters only has a few abilities. * '''Immortality: '''Even though Phil has been inhaled or killed countless of times by Kirby,he somehow manages to survive nevertheless. Nobody really knows how he survives these attacks. Some say he was probably cursed or is a ghost. But this ability makes him more loyal to his King. Trivia * Phil was going to be a main character but he was more of a supporting character in the videos. * Phil is ALWAYS random. * Phil wasn't originally supposed to be his name but just Waddle Dee instead. Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Milky Star Nightmares Category:Randumb Galactic Adventures(RGA)